First Date
by Digidynasty
Summary: Zidane won the Festival of the Hunt! That means...he gets a date with Princess Garnet! But will it go as planned?


First Date

            Zidane approached the top of Lindblum Castle in search of Princess Garnet.  He needed to talk to her.  Maybe ask her out, if he had the courage.

            When he finally reached the top, he heard her singing again.  _She was the one I heard singing back at Dali Village.  It's so soothing…_

            When he walked towards her, the doves flocked around her sunlit form were startled and flapped their wings and took flight into the air.  

Garnet turned to face Zidane with all the grace of a true princess, and as she met eyes with the young monkey boy, she looked down in sadness and returned her gaze to the sky.

"Dagger, err…Garnet," He corrected himself.  " We've been looking everywhere for you."  He slowly approached her and stood by her side.  "That was you singing at the village wasn't it?  Where'd you learn that song?"

"I…I don't know.  I never heard it before.  It just sort of came to me."  She answered softly.

"Would you sing it again for me?"  Zidane asked.

Garnet nodded and began the tune again.  Zidane closed his eyes and was filled with a feeling of sorrow, and yet hope at the same time_.  Strange…_

When she was done, he looked at her and then turned his gaze to the kingdom of Lindblum.  "The sight really is beautiful up here."  When the wind blew, a golden glitter caught his eye and he noticed a telescope on the corner of the ledge.  "Hey, it's a telescope!  Let's go look!"

"O-okay."  Garnet said, unsurely, before following him up.

Zidane looked through the telescope, seeing all kinds of sights outside Lindblum.

"Let me see."  Garnet asked.  Zidane politely moved out of the way and allowed Garnet to see through it too.

"Zidane…" She asked all of a sudden.  "How were you planning to kidnap me?"

The question caught him off guard.  "We were planning on using Sleeping Weed.  It's usually used for children, but with the right dosage, it can be effective for adults too."

"Oh, can I have some?"  She asked.

Zidane shook his head.  "I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's because I've been having trouble sleeping."  She replied.

Zidane paused for a moment, then nodded.  "I guess it's okay."  He took some extra he had in his pocket and handed it to her.

She took it and turned to the side.  "Zidane, why are you helping me?  Why come with me to Lindblum?  It is only because of your boss?"

Zidane shook his head.  "The boss didn't agree with it, so I left the gang.  I wanted to help you, that's why."

"Oh…" Garnet said.  _Maybe he does care…_

An uncomfortable silence passed between the two…

_Okay, here's your chance…ask her._  His mind told him.  "Hey, Garnet, do you want to go on a ride on an airship?"

She turned to him in confusion.  

_Oh no, that's the same line I asked that girl at the bar earlier._  "I mean…"

"Sorry, you got the wrong girl!"  Garnet said angrily and huffed to the side of the balcony.

_Oh great.  Now what do I do?_  "Look, um…let's say I win the Festival of the Hunt.  If I win, will you go out on a date with me?"  Zidane blurted out.

Garnet observed Zidane with shock and wonderment.  "O-okay, I guess."

"Then it's a date!"  Zidane said, then hustled off the balcony, leaving Garnet slightly puzzled.

"Huh?"

            _Okay, you can't back out now._  Zidane stood in the palace along with Vivi and Steiner.   "What prize would you like if you win?"  The man asked Zidane.

            "Gil all the way."  Zidane quickly replied._  If I do win, the gil won't matter, cause I'll get that date with Garnet, but having more won't hurt our cause._

"Alright, so it's Gil, an add-on, and a card.  I wish you all the best of luck and the one with the most points after twelve minutes will be the winner.  You may use the aircabs to go about to the other districts.  Understood?  Okay, start!"

            Zidane didn't need anymore coaxing.  He turned and headed to the lift, which quickly took him to the aircab station.  "Now departing!"  The worker announced.

            "Theater District!"  Zidane told him and boarded, ready to begin the hunt.

            After 8 minutes, Zidane was in second place with 70 points.  Freya was in the lead with 80 points.  _I have to get more points and quick!  These little kills aren't doing me any good!  I have to go for the big one!_

            Zidane headed for the main courtyard and was instantly met with the savage beast himself.

            _This is for you Garnet…_

Above the battleground, Garnet watched with Steiner as Zidane challenged the biggest beast of them all.  _Is he crazy!  That ferocious beast will kill him in no time!  He's taking this bet too far!_  "Zidane!  No!"

            "That beast will surely kill him.  Good."  Steiner huffed.

            "Silence, Rusty!"  Garnet spat.

            Steiner was open mouthed in shock.  The princess never lost her temper.

            But Princess Garnet was too worried about Zidane to keep her royal manners in check.  

The beast attacked viciously and relentlessly, but Zidane was a survivor.  He'd learn to fight before he knew what fighting was.  And now he had a purpose.  He pulled back his blade and ran forward, raising the blade up from the floor, cutting open the beast from stomach to chin.  Dodging to the side to avoid the blood spattered as a result of the attack, Zidane watched as the beast roared its last challenge and fell dead to the ground.

He did a back flip in victory and raised his blade for all to see.  He'd done it, he'd won first place!  Which meant…

He looked up at Garnet, who was jumping up and down with joy and smiling down at Zidane.  He smiled back.  _Oh yeah, I still got it…_

Zidane exited his room, after taking a shower and changing his clothes, he walked over to the place where he was directed to receive his reward.  "Here you go, 5,000 Gil, congratulations."  The man said, handing over a large sac full of money.

"I could've done better."  Zidane said with pride.

"You could've gotten killed."  A female voice admonished him from behind.

Zidane whirled around and was face to face with Princess Garnet.

Zidane waved the worry away.  "Come on, Garnet, I know how to handle myself."

Garnet's anger slowly washed away and she looked at Zidane with curious eyes.  "You did all this over some little bet."

"Little to you, but I wanted to win."  Zidane replied.  He looked her over suspiciously.  "You planning on backing out?"

Garnet moved back in shock.  "How dare you say I would break my word!"  She scolded.

Zidane flashed a charming grin.  "Then will you go out with me tonight, _Princess _Garnet?"  Using her full title.

Garnet smiled at his show of manners.  "I'd love to."

Zidane hid his shock at her reply.  _She'd "love to"?  She must've fallen for me harder than I thought._

_And you for her._  Zidane's mind replied.

_Shut up._

Zidane turned his attention back to the princess.  "I'll pick you up at the front of the castle at 6:00 tonight then."  He winked and ran off back to his quarters, gil in hand.

"Princess, I heartily advise such an action with the scoundrel!"  Steiner said.

"Enough.  I know what I want to do and with whom I wish to do it with.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date to prepare for."  With that, she walked away from all viewers.

"Princess!"  Steiner called out, but she'd hear none of it.  She was soon out of earshot and out of sight.

Princess Garnet was once again in her quarters.  She sat at her vanity and took out a brush, combing her hair once last time before leaving to meet with Zidane.  _I wonder what he has planned.  It had better not be anything stupid.  Or else I'm going to get very upset._

She dressed in a simple dress, set loosely on her shoulders, yet was low cut in front.  Her hair had a headband in it, and the sides were pulled in a little.  She looked regal, yet elegant.

Taking one last look in the mirror, Garnet stood up and walked to the meeting place…

Zidane paced back and forth in front of the castle.  He was dressed in a simple shirt and pants, but even this was far more formal than Zidane was used to.  He just wanted to make this right.

"Zidane?"  A soft voice said.

Zidane spun on his heel and saw Garnet come into the artificial light of the street lamp and was frozen in shock at her beauty.  The light hit her at just such an angle, her headband let off small sparkles, which greatly set off her eyes in the dark.  "Wow…" He said.

Garnet giggled at this.

Zidane quickly composed himself and offered his hand.  "Right this way."

Garnet took his hand and allowed him to lead her down the street.

After some time, Garnet got suspicious.  "You sure know your way around here."

Zidane nodded, not taking his eyes off the path, for fear of showing his blushing face.  "The gang and I have our headquarters here."

Garnet nodded slowly, but then frowned.  "Where exactly are we going?"

Zidane finally turned to her and winked.  "You'll see."  He continued to lead her until they were in the darker part of Lindblum.

"If you think I'm going to keep walking around here in this dress, you got some nerve!"  

"Shhh."  Zidane hushed her.  "We're here."

Garnet cocked her head to the side in puzzlement.  "Here where?"  He questioned was quickly answered, when the long, vertical moss parted in front of her, revealing a hidden passageway.

"This way."  Zidane said, gently, and took her hand, leading her inside.

She heard children giggling, and small footsteps, but couldn't see anything.  When they were through the passage, Garnet gasped at the sight before her.  

A small marsh opened up into a river, and right next to the shore, was a small boat.  There were two boys there.  One was in the boat, holding a large stick, used for steering, and the other was lying down a carpet.  "All aboard."  He said.

They were the two boys who had joined up with the gang earlier that day.  Zidane hired them for this little job, and they were happy to oblige.  Zidane gently pulled Garnet towards it, and right when she lifted her foot to get in, Zidane lifted her swiftly in his arms, making her squeal in surprise.

"What are you doing?  Put me down!"  She half whispered, half shouted.

Zidane stepped into the boat, and waited for the second child to place another carpet on the boat "bench", before sitting her down on top of it.  "I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let a beautiful girl like you get your dress dirty, now would I?"

"No, you wouldn't."  Garnet agreed, with a smile.  "This is really beautiful.  You did all this for me?"

"Nah, the kids needed something to do to get into the group and prove themselves."  Zidane replied, sitting across from her.  Getting a glare in response, he winked.  "Of course I did it for you, why else would I enter the Festival of The Hunt?"

"For the money."  The princess knowingly replied.

"Not really.  I only did that for our trip.  We may need it."  His reply took Garnet by surprise.  

Both small children put the stick into the water and powered the boat forward and down the river.  The sight was marvelous; different from anything Garnet had seen.  She wasn't allowed out at night, so this experience was completely new to her.  "Oh, Zidane, it's beautiful."

"I used to swim in this river late at night as a child."  Zidane told her.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

The expression made Zidane laugh.  "It's not as dirty as you may think.  This water only has to be filtered once before any of Lindblum, or even the castle members have to drink it."  He explained.

Suddenly caught up in the moment, Princess Garnet had the desire to kiss Zidane.  She leaned in and closed her eyes.  Zidane immediately caught on and leaned in as well.  His breath quickened in anticipation and he closed his eyes.

Closer…

Closer still…

An inch apart…

"Princess!!!"

The two young teens jumped back and turned their heads to see Steiner running along the shore, trying to keep up with the boat.

"S-Steiner!"  Garnet stumbled.  "How dare you follow me!"  She shouted back.

_So much for a quite night…_ Zidane said.  _I was so close!_

"It is my sworn duty to protect you at any and all times!"  Steiner replied/recited, as he continued to run, slipping many times as his rusty armor slid on the mud.

"I told you before I can take care of myself!"  In her moment of anger, Garnet stood up in the boat, and it rocked from the change in weight.

"Look out!"  Zidane stood up as well, trying to steady her before…

"Oh no!  Oh no!"  Boy boys replied.  "Look out!  Look out!"

But it was too late.

Garnet stumbled backwards, dragging Zidane into the water with her. 

"Princess!"  Steiner cried from shore.  He couldn't swim, so he was unable to save her.

The water broke, and Zidane came to the surface, support Garnet with one arm, while he treaded with the other.  _This is definitely not what I had in mind for our first date…  _In exasperation, Zidane sighed.

"On no!  Your dress!"  One boy said.

"It's ruined!  Oh no!"  The other added.

Zidane grimaced and looked at the wet girl in his arms.  It was true, her dress was ruined, yet she still looked beautiful in it.  He swam to shore, and helped her to her feet.  "Look, garnet I'm sor-"

"How dare you take the Princess to such a _indecent_ part of town!"  Steiner shouted at Zidane.  The knight turned to the water-soaked princess.  "I will take you back to the castle at once."  Steiner said, pulling Garnet back towards the castle.

Zidane held out a hand to stop them, but Garnet looked back sadly, and kept walking with Steiner.  Zidane fell to the ground in sorrow.  "I thought I had it all thought out."

"You did!  You did!"  The boys said, "parking" the boat on the shore.

"You did great for a while."  The other said.

Zidane sighed.  "Yeah, but was it good enough…?"

The next day, upon hearing of the foreign matters with Lindblum's ally, Freya, Zidane, and Vivi all decided to go there themselves and fight.

"I'm going too."  Princess Garnet insisted.

"Princess, this is a foreign matter, you cannot get involved."  Steiner told her.

"I am a part of this group and have fought along side you, I can carry my own."  She looked to Zidane.  "Zidane?"  She asked for his confirmation.

Zidane put a hand to his chin to think.  "Well, I think…" He paused.  "You need to stay here.  This is no game, people are getting killed, and we can't have you get killed."

"What!? Don't try that sheltering ploy with me.  My own mother maybe behind this!  I have to help!"  Garnet protested.  _How could he say such a thing?  After everything we've been through!  I've faced challenges many times before and I haven't died yet!  Why is he getting all touchy all of a sudden?_

"I agree with the scoundrel, you must stay here, where it is safe."  Steiner agreed.

Garnet was so mad she just gave up.  "Fine."  Then she huffed up to her room.  _If this is the way they want to be then fine.  I'll show them what I'm made of.  On my own!_

A little later, Regent Cid called everyone for a meal, before the gate could be opened for departure.  Garnet snuck into the kitchen and began talking to the chef.  "So, what is this anyway?"

"Oh this!"  The chef answered happily.  "This is a rare delicacy in Lindblum.  It's called Oloctace.  A delicious meat that when seasoned just right will make your mouth water!"

Garnet nodded, pretending to be interested.  "And what seasonings do you use?"  When the chef closed his eyes and began to recite all his secret ingredients, Garnet kept her hands behind her back, and crumbled some of the Sleeping Weed into the food…

While they ate, Garnet was nervous.

"Hey Garnet, why aren't you eating?"  Zidane asked.

Garnet looked up startled.  "Hm? Oh of course."  She decided to have some of the grapes and ate them as slowly as she could.  Suddenly though, Freya, Regent Cid, and Vivi all fell to the ground. Even Steiner began to stumble backwards.

Zidane also began to fall under the spell of the sleeping weed, and held a hand to his throat.  Falling to his knees, he looked over and Garnet and saw her face full of pity and remorse.  "G-Garnet…" Then he too passed out.

Steiner was choking when everyone was already passed out.  "I'm s-sorry, P-princess.  I s-should've checked it for p-poisoning."

Garnet rolled her eyes and turned to him.  "But I didn't put any in yours."  She told him.

Upon hearing this, he stood up, just fine and stared at the princess in shock.  "You did this?"

Garnet looked down ashamed.  "I knew Uncle Cid would never agree to my leaving, so I had to do this."

"Princess, I am sworn to protect you!  I cannot allow this."

And so the argument went, until Princess Garnet finally convinced her "protector" to accompany her.  As she ran out, she stopped at Zidane's sleeping body.  "Zidane…" She moved a strand of blond hair out of his face, as she had done once before, back at the Dali Village.  He looked so peaceful, but she remembered the look of hurt he'd shown right before he passed out.  "I'm sorry."

She paused only a moment longer, then ran over him and out of Lindblum Castle.

When Zidane and the others awoke, Zidane had so many thoughts running through his mind.  He quickly convinced the others that they had to go chase after her, and was soon out of Lindblum once more.  _It seems I'm always chasing her…  _

As Zidane crossed the dangerous world between kingdoms, he remembered the beautiful melody Garnet had been humming just a few days ago atop the castle.  Her voice was so sweet; it always soothed Zidane. Now though, he heard nothing but the sound of wild beasts and the sound of their own footsteps.

He was worried for her.  He had told her to stay at the castle, not because he felt she couldn't fight.  He thought quite the opposite as a matter of fact.  She had great skill in magic and healing and was very useful in a battle.  He had told her to stay at the castle for the one reason, which even now he did not truly understand.

He cared for her.  He didn't want her to get hurt and as things got more complicated, that seems more like the case.  People were dying, and he didn't want her to be one of them.  He promised before he would protect her with his life.  If it came down to a battle where he knew he would die, but could survive if Garnet were there to heal him, he would rather die than have her in the battle.  No matter what they went up against and no matter what happened to him, he was happier knowing she was safe.

But now, that was not the case.

She'd run off and since when Zidane had awakened he had not found Steiner passed out as well, he'd guessed the princess had spared him the sleeping plant and ran off with him to fight.

How was Zidane to protect Garnet if what he decided didn't mean anything to her?  She'd just under-minded him, break his trust, and betray him like this.

That was another thing he felt.  Betrayal.  He'd trusted her and she did this to him in return.  But strangely, Zidane didn't care.  He'd chase after her to the ends of the world if he knew he could bring her back safely.

Hang on Garnet…I'm coming…I'm coming for you. 


End file.
